


Мы идём в тишине

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал R - NC, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Мы идём в тишине

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/qc4vwk.jpg)


End file.
